HAHAHA Zuko Dance instructor
by zutarababe
Summary: Zuko, as a dance instructor. That’s something you never see everyday... Zutara, if you squint... Zuki, Toko, Zukka, and Zukaang if you squint rly rly rly rly hard...


"First, you sidestep to the right, four times. So it's like this." He does what he had just said. "Then you do the same thing except to the left. Then you do four little kicks with your right foot then change with your left foot."

"And lastly, you do eight baby steps in place, to the left. So it's like this."

"And you do that throughout the song, everyone got it?" asked Zuko.

Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Suki nodded.

"Ok so everyone line up behind me and do it to the beat." They lined up side by side as Zuko played "The Cupid Shuffle" on a phonograph. Zuko was in front of everybody

"Ok, one, two, three! To the right, one, two, three, four. Now go left. One, two, three, four. Now kick, kick, kick, kick. Eight baby steps! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8." Zuko said to the beat of the music.

"Again! To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right. To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick." Zuko sang along, Toph was impressed at Zuko's voice and kept that in mind. "Now, baby steps!" Zuko yelled.

"Keep your steps in beat!"

"Woo!"

"This is fun!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted and rooted for the dancers while they were dancing, Zuko made his steps more interesting. AKA, he dancing like a black dude. xD NO OFFENSE TO BLACK PEOPLE!

"Woo! Go Zuko!" cheered Toph. Everybody looked at Zuko's direction and saw him dance so awesomely that they cheered.

"Alright Zuko!"

"Yeah!!"

"Go Zuko!"

And then, the song ended.

"Aww…" complained Aang.

"Can we play it again?" asked Sokka.

"Yea! Let's do it again!"

"Come on, Zuko!"

"Please!!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh…" and Zuko went back to the phonograph to play the song again. But then, Katara appeared into the room. Everyone looked at her, questioningly.

"Uh… what's going on?"

"Zuko's teaches us how to dance to 'The Cupid Shuffle.'" said Sokka.

"Whatever that means." added Toph.

"You wanna join Katara?" asked Aang.

"Nah…" Katara rejected.

"That's ok Katara, Zuko'll teach ya." said Sokka, trying to sound like he could read her mind but her mind was actually thinking of something else.

"Uh…" Katara said uneasily.

"Come on Katara, it's really fun!" exclaimed Suki.

"Ok…" Katara uneasily said again.

"Ok, so line up with everyone else." Zuko said to Katara. "So, it's four side steps to the right like this. Then to the left. Then kick with your right foot then switch to your left and do it four times. Then take eight baby steps in place and turn to your left. Got it?"

"I guess so."

"Ok, now do it all over again to the beat." Zuko said as he walked to the phonograph and played the music.

Katara had a little trouble in the beginning, but then, later, she got the hang of it. She looked around the room and saw everyone's happy face. Smiling and dancing to the beat, then she turned her head to the dance instructor. She giggled on the inside.

_Zuko, as a __**dance**__ instructor. That's something you never see everyday. Wow, it seemed so fast. One day, he was my enemy, and now… he's here, on the same side, as our __**dance**__ instructor._

Then, before she knew it, the song ended.

"That was fun!"

"We should do that again sometime."

"You know any other dances, Zuko?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, tons of them."

Toph chuckled. "Maybe I should start calling _you_ Twinkle Toes."

"Hey! I thought that was my nickname." Aang pouted, but you could tell he was joking.

"Fine, fine I'll call you Fancy Pants."

"No way." Zuko quickly rejected.

Everybody laughed.

I guess he really isn't that bad of a guy.

The last sentence could've been said by anybody. Katara, Suki, Toph, Sokka, Aang. Any1 rly… sry I haven't been updating I got a thesis, a big history project n it's crazy n im kinda stressing out right now. n I had to get this outta my system… maybe u guy might get an update on sum of the stories if there's 5 reviews on this one b4 the 11th of April. ;)

PS THIS IS AT EMBER ISLAND! So that's y katara's not all bitchy to him but she's a bit uncomfortable around him.


End file.
